disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Olga Labyrinth
Olga Labyrinth is the main protagonist of the film, Olga and the Wolf. Olga is a gentle twelve-year-old child who enjoys magic and reading. Personality Olga is a twelve-year-old child who enjoys reading, hunting and traveling. She is gentle and friendly, but can also be very mischievous and a bit stubborn. Appearance Physically, Olga is in good shape. She is very short for her age with fair skin, dark purple hair and blue eyes. History She lives in a working class neighborhood. Her werewolf father died when she was a baby, leaving her mother, the witch named Hedwig, to look after her. Powers & Abilities Olga inherit both powers of both werewolf and witch but to a greater degree. making her incredibly powerful supernatural creatures. She possess a wide array of additional powers including: Lycanthropes Abilities * Superhuman Strength - The werewolf possesses superhuman strength. Their more wolf-like form, during a full moon, is more powerful and they are capable of lifting at least over 150 tons, enabling them to lift and throw a semi-truck a few blocks away. Their strength also extends into the muscles of their legs, allowing them to leap, from a crouch, roughly 18 feet into the air. Their strength also increase by how many other werewolves an Alpha has killed in its own pack and absorbing their power through the tips of their claws. * Superhuman Speed - Werewolves can run and move faster than any non-supernatural creature and run at an extremely high speed, which causes them to become almost invisible to the naked eye to perceive their movements when they are sprinting or moving at full speed, which would be about over 38000 mph. Their speed is equivalent to that of a vampire. * Superhuman Stamina - The werewolf's musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. They can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair them. * Superhuman Agility - A werewolf's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Superhuman Durability - A werewolf's body is physically tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of a normal human. They cannot be harmed by conventional weapons, as ordinary firearms and blades seem to do little more than annoy the beast. Only a silver bullet or blade can harm or kill a werewolf. * Heightened Senses - The werewolf has superhumanly the acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. They can see part of the infrared spectrum and thus detect the heat signatures of objects or people in total darkness. They can smell other living creatures within 100 feet (when upwind) and follow a scent over nearly any terrain. They can hear the sound of a heartbeat in a cave at a distance of 30 feet.